schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kabuto Yakushi
Kabuto Yakushi (auf Japanisch: 薬師カブト, Yakushi Kabuto) ist ein Schurke aus der Manga- und Animeserie Naruto. In Teil I der Serie hat er die Rolle des sekundären Antagonisten, in Teil II tritt er als wichtiger Antagonist auf. Er ist ein Nukenin, der ursprünglich mit Orochimaru zusammengearbeitet hat, bevor er sich selbständig machte und für die Protagonisten zu einer größeren Bedrohung wurde, bis er sein wahres Ich fand und zusammen mit Obito Uchiha ein wertvoller Verbündeter gegen Madara und Kuro Zetsu wurde. Im Verlauf der Serie wirkte Kabuto als unterstützender Antagonist (in den Handlungsabschnitten "Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen" und "Das Finale der Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen & Orochimarus Rache"), als sekundärer Antagonist (in den Handlungsabschnitten "Die Suche nach Tsunade" und "Die Suche nach Sasuke"), als Hauptantagonist (im Handlungsabschnitt "Die Jagd auf den Sanbi"), als sekundärer Antagonist (in den Handlungsabschnitten "Bemächtigung des Kyuubi und schicksalhafte Begegnungen" und "Der vierte große Shinobi-Weltkrieg - Angreifer aus dem Jenseits"), als Hauptantagonist im Handlungsabschnitt "Chikara (Staffel 13 von Naruto Shippūden)" und als unterstützender Antagonist im Handlungsabschnitt "Das endlose Tsukuyomi - Die Beschwörung". Im japanischen Original wurde er von Nobutoshi Canna (Erwachsen) bzw. Mariko Mizuno (Kind) synchronisiert, deutscher Sprecher war Patrick Bach. Geschichte Vergangenheit thumb|left|Kabuto als Kind. Als Kabuto ein Kind war, wurde er außerhalb eines zerstörten Dorfes mit einer Kopfverletzung und ohne Erinnerungen gefunden. Er wurde in ein Waisenhaus gebracht, in dem eine Nonne namens Nonō Yakushi ihn behandelte. Aufgrund seiner Schüchternheit sagte er niemandem etwas und dankte Nonō nicht einmal für ihre Freundlichkeit. So fragte einer der anderen Waisenkinder, Urushi, ob Kabuto Manieren habe, bevor er einen Helm auf seinen Kopf setzte, um seine Kopfverletzung zu schützen. Urushi sagte, sein fehlender Name sei ärgerlich. Nonō ließ sich daher vom Helm inspirieren und entschloss sich, ihn "Kabuto" zu nennen. In dieser Nacht stand Kabuto, der sich schuldig fühlte, weil er Nonō nicht gedankt hatte, auf, um nach ihr zu suchen. Die anderen Betreuer erwischten ihn jedoch und er bekam Schwierigkeiten, weil er nach der Ausgangssperre aufgestanden war. Sie brachten Kabuto zu einer Uhr, um ihm die Zeit der Ausgangssperre beizubringen, und auf den ersten Blick schien es, als sei er zu jung, um die Zeit zu erkennen. Nonō sah jedoch, dass er blinzelte und gab dem Jungen ihre Brille, damit er die Sperrstunde herausfinden konnte. Da sich das Waisenhaus keine Brille für Kabuto leisten konnte, erlaubte Nonō ihm, ihre zu behalten. Der Junge fing aus Dankbarkeit an zu weinen und bedankte sich immer wieder, während sie ihn tröstete. thumb|Kabutos erste Begegnung mit Orochimaru. Als er aufwuchs, lernte Kabuto medizinische Fähigkeiten von Nonō, half ihr, Shinobi zu heilen und Geld für das Waisenhaus zu sammeln. Dies führte zu seiner ersten Begegnung mit Orochimaru, der ihm vorschlug, ein Shinobi zu werden, aber Kabuto war nicht interessiert. Später hörte der Junge, wie Nonō mit Danzō Shimura sprach, der ein Waisenkind als Mitglied der ANBU-Einheit Ne wollte, um das Waisenhaus als Gegenleistung zu finanzieren. Kabuto nahm das Angebot an und wurde für Missionen eingesetzt, die versteckte Dörfer infiltrierten. Bei einer dieser Missionen in Iwagakure wurde Kabutos Tarnung aufgedeckt, er musste sich zurückziehen und griff dabei versehentlich Nonō an. Sie konnte ihn nicht erkennen, obwohl er gerade ihre Verletzungen heilte, und Kabuto begann über seinen Lebenszweck nachzudenken und ihn in Frage zu stellen. thumb|left|Kabuto stellt fest, dass Nonō ihn nicht erkennt. Kabuto wurde erneut von Orochimaru angesprochen, der ihm mitteilte, dass sein Kampf gegen Nonō von Danzō inszeniert worden war, da Kabuto zu viel wusste und somit zu einem Hindernis geworden war. Nonō bekam im Zuge einer Gehirnwäsche regelmäßig Fotos von einer anderen Person zu sehen, die sie irgendwann für Kabuto hielt. Dadurch wurde sie dazu verleitet, ihn mit dem Versprechen zu töten, Ne würde ihn von seiner Position befreien. Orochimaru offenbarte, dass seine Mission nun darin bestand, den überlebenden Kabuto zu töten. Das machte Kabuto wütend und er verkündete, dass Nes Missionen ihm die Identität genommen haben, die er wirklich hätte haben können. thumb|Kabuto trifft Orochimaru, als er seine Identität hinterfragt. Orochimaru versuchte (entgegen seiner Mission) jedoch nicht, Kabuto zu töten und gab zu, in dem Jugendlichen ein wenig von sich selbst zu sehen. Er bot ihm eine neue Identität und eine Position als seine Rechte Hand in Otogakure an. Orochimaru gab Kabuto tatsächlich eine neue Identität: Er ließ ihn für Spionagezwecke verkünden, dass er in der Schlacht am Kikyo-Pass gefunden und von der Chefin der Konoha-Medizineinheit aufgezogen worden war. Kabuto wurde später ausgesandt, um Sasori für Orochimaru auszuspionieren, doch das Akatsuki-Mitglied verwendete eine Technik, um ihn zu seinem eigenen Schlafagenten zu machen. Orochimaru war aber in der Lage, Sasoris Kontrolle über Kabuto zu brechen, der weiterhin vortäuschte, der Diener des Akatsuki-Mitglieds zu sein, um etwas über die Pläne von Akatsuki herauszufinden. Während Kabutos Zeit in Konoha erreichte er den Rang eines Genin und nahm an den Chūnin-Prüfungen teil, um für Orochimaru Informationen über die anderen Teilnehmer zu sammeln. Kabuto half Orochimaru auch bei seinen Menschenversuchen und erlangte in den nächsten Jahren mehr Wissen über den menschlichen Körper. Invasion von Konoha thumb|Kabutos Mordlust zeigt sich. Vor den Chūnin-Prüfungen freundete sich Kabuto mit den neuen Genin an, indem er ihnen Informationen über ihre Konkurrenten gab. In der zweiten Phase tat sich Kabuto mit Team 7 zusammen, damit er die Prüfung mit so wenig Aufwand wie möglich schaffen konnte. Sie traten schließlich gegen Team Oboro an und Kabuto rettete Naruto vor einem Angriff, der dazu führte, dass seine Brille herunterfiel. Er verlor kurz die Beherrschung, seine Mordlust trat hervor und lähmte Team Oboro sowie Sasuke und Sakura. Kabuto ermöglichte Naruto jedoch, Team Oboro zu besiegen und traf sich anschließend wieder mit seinem Team, Yoroi Akadō und Misumi Tsurugi, bevor er Orochimaru seinen Bericht über Sasuke überbrachte. Nachdem sein Meister gegangen war, um Sasuke selbst zu beobachten, meldete sich Kabuto von den Chūnin-Prüfungen ab. Er entschuldigte sich bei Naruto, dass er müde und geschwächt war und Angst hatte, sein Leben weiter zu riskieren, aber in Wirklichkeit befürchtete er, dass er seine wahren Fähigkeiten zeigen und auffliegen könnte. thumb|left|Kabuto hat sich als ANBU-Mitglied verkleidet. Schließlich konnte Orochimaru alles Gewünschte über Sasuke in Erfahrung bringen und befahl Kabuto, ihn einzufangen. Der abtrünnige Genin konnte die acht ANBU, die Sasuke bewachten, besiegen, wurde jedoch von Kakashi Hatake zum Rückzug gezwungen. Danach sprach Kabuto mit Baki über die bevorstehende Invasion von Sunagakure und Otogakure in Konoha. Sie bemerkten jedoch, dass Hayate Gekkō mithörte und Kabuto bot an, ihn zu erledigen, aber stattdessen tat Baki es. Während des Finales der Chūnin-Prüfung tötete Kabuto ein ANBU-Mitglied und versteckte sich mit seiner Uniform und Maske im Publikum. Nachdem Sasuke Gaara verwundet hatte, benutzte Kabuto eine Technik, um das Publikum einschlafen zu lassen und die Invasion von Konoha zu beginnen. Er sandte Naruto einen Otogakure-Ninja hinterher, als er Sasuke verfolgte. Er dachte nämlich, dass Naruto zu einem Problem werden könnte, wenn er nicht schnell beseitigt wird. Kabuto schien jedoch damit zu rechnen, dass der Oto-Ninja scheitern würde, da er eigentlich nur Narutos Fähigkeiten testen wollte. Nachdem die Invasion gestoppt war, zog sich Kabuto aus dem Dorf zurück. Suche nach Tsunade thumb|Kabuto bekämpft Tsunade. Da Orochimaru bei der Invasion schwer verwundet wurde, suchten er und Kabuto nach Tsunade und hofften, sie könnte ihn heilen. Sie schafften es, sie zu finden und sie anscheinend zu überzeugen, ihnen zu helfen. Aber als Tsunade sich auf die Heilung von Orochimaru vorbereitete, bemerkte Kabuto die Mordlust hinter ihrer Heiltechnik und hielt sie auf. Nachdem Tsunade ihre Absicht offenbarte, beschloss Kabuto, sie mit Gewalt zu überzeugen. Obwohl Kabuto sich durch die Einnahme von Hyōrōgan gestärkt hatte, war er im Kampf unterlegen. Er setzte Tsunades Hämophobie gegen sie ein, bevor Shizune eintraf, die er jedoch leicht schlagen konnte. thumb|left|Kabuto wird von Narutos Rasengan getroffen. Der ebenfalls eingetroffene Naruto war überrascht, dass Kabuto für Orochimaru arbeitet. Kabuto überwältigte Naruto und beleidigte seinen Traum, Hokage zu werden. Es gelang Kabuto, Narutos Herz mit seinem Chakra-Skalpell zu treffen. Naruto traf Kabuto jedoch mit einem Rasengan, verletzte ihn schwer und behinderte seine vollständige Heilung. Schließlich half er Orochimaru, Manda zu beschwören, bevor er sich mit ihm aus dem Kampf zurückzog. Als Orochimaru später darauf wartete, dass Sasuke nach Otogakure kommt, riet Kabuto ihm, Gen'yūmaru als neuen Wirtskörper zu nehmen, während er Kimimaro überredete, sein Leben zu riskieren, um Sasuke zu ihnen zu bringen. Weitere Missionen mit Orochimaru thumb|Kabuto heilt Sakura. Fast drei Jahre später traf Kabuto auf das reformierte Team Kakashi (unter der Führung von Yamato). Das Team wollte ein Treffen zwischen Sasori und seinem Spion beschatten und stellte fest, dass es sich bei dem Agenten um Kabuto handelt. Als Kabuto befohlen wurde, Sasori zu töten, zerstörte er die Hiruko-Puppe, bevor Orochimaru ihm offenbarte, dass ihr Gegner nicht Sasori, sondern der verkleidete Yamato war. Während Orochimaru gegen Naruto kämpfte (wobei er selbst gezwungen war, sich zurückzuhalten), heilte Kabuto Sakura, nachdem sie versehentlich von Naruto in seiner vierschwänzigen Form angegriffen worden war und sagte ihr, dass sie in Akatsuki einen gemeinsamen Feind haben. Nach dem Kampf kehrte Kabuto zusammen mit Orochimaru und Team Kakashis neuem Mitglied Sai zu ihrer Basis zurück. Ihm wurde auch befohlen, eine Leiche in der Gestalt von Sai zurückzulassen, damit niemand ihnen folgen würde. Nach Sais Gefangennahme kam Kabuto, um ihm zu helfen, aber er wurde stattdessen von Sai gefangen genommen. Kabuto hatte keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen und war bereit, Informationen preiszugeben, aber er sagte Naruto, er solle nicht versuchen, Sasuke zurückzubekommen. Als Team 7 die Basis von Orochimaru durchsuchte, blieb Kabuto auf sich allein gestellt und konnte fliehen. Er tat sich mit seinem Meister und Sasuke zusammen. thumb|left|Kabuto wurde von Gurens Kristallen gefangen. Bald darauf erkannte Orochimaru, dass er bald seinen Körper wechseln musste und schickte Kabuto, um Guren zu holen. Er fand sie, aber sie griff ihn an, um zu testen, ob er es wert war, sich um Orochimaru zu kümmern und es gelang ihm, sich zu beweisen. Kabuto brachte Guren dann zu Orochimarus Basis, wo er sie beauftragte, Gefangene zu testen, um ein Team zu bilden. Nachdem es Guren und ihrem Team nicht gelungen war, eine Gruppe von Konoha-Ninjas zu töten, zwang Kabuto sie, ihm bei der Beschwörung von Isobu, dem Sanbi, zu helfen. Er ließ Guren versuchen, Isobu mit ihrer Shōton-Technik zu unterdrücken. Aber dies schlug fehl und Kabuto entschied, dass er sich eine andere Methode überlegen musste und zog sich vorerst zurück. Danach hatte er, als er an seinem letzten Versuch arbeitete, Isobu einzufangen, ein geheimes Treffen mit Rinji, einem Spion, der unter ihm arbeitete. Kabuto fand heraus, dass Konoha versucht hatte, Isobu zu versiegeln und ging, um Guren und Yūkimaru zu finden und diese Versuche zu stoppen. Es gelang ihm, aber die Konoha-Ninjas schafften es, Yūkimaru mitzunehmen und Kabuto wurde sehr betrübt. Er ließ Kigiri, Kihō und Nurari glauben, dass sie an den Wunden sterben würden, die sie im Kampf mit den Konoha-Ninjas erlitten hatten. So konnte Kabuto sie einer Operation unterziehen, bei der er ihnen Orochimarus Juin verpasste, um ihnen zusätzliche Macht zu verleihen. thumb|Kabuto hat sich als Rinji verkleidet. Kabuto verkleidete sich dann als Rinji und brachte Yūkimaru dazu, seine Kräfte einzusetzen, um Isobus volle Macht zu entfalten, obwohl er zu der Zeit geschwächt war. Kabuto versuchte, Yūkimaru dazu zu bringen, Sanbi außer Kontrolle geraten zu lassen, aber als dies nicht funktionierte, enthüllte er Yūkimaru, dass Guren seine Mutter getötet hatte. Zu Kabutos großem Schock vergab er ihr und Kabuto griff die beiden mit seinem Chakra-Skalpell an, aber Naruto ging dazwischen. Er brachte die Täuschung des Abtrünnigen ans Licht und kämpfte gegen Kabuto. Da Naruto seine Fähigkeiten verbessert hatte, konnte er zunächst die Oberhand über seinen Gegner gewinnen. Als Guren versuchte, mit Yūkimaru zu fliehen, forderte Kabuto Rinji auf, sie aufzuhalten. Guren opferte sich jedoch, um Rinji zu töten, was Yūkimaru veranlasste, Isobu außer Kontrolle geraten zu lassen und Kabuto zog sich zufrieden zurück. Kabutos Weiterentwicklung thumb|left|Kabuto hat sich Orochimarus Zellen eingepflanzt. Nachdem Orochimaru von Sasuke besiegt worden war, benutzte Kabuto sein Genjutsu, um herauszufinden, was passiert war. Kabuto nahm die sterblichen Überreste seines Meisters und pflanzte sie in seinen Körper ein. Dabei merkte er, dass die fremden Zellen versuchten, seinen Körper zu übernehmen, während er versuchte, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Kabuto begegnete schließlich Naruto und erklärte, warum er sich so etwas Gefährliches angetan hatte. Er wollte durch die Überwindung von Orochimaru in seinem Körper stark genug werden, dass er niemandem mehr dienen musste, um sein wahres Selbst zu finden. Kabuto dankte Naruto dafür, dass er ihn dazu inspiriert hatte und gab ihm ein Buch, das alle Informationen von Orochimaru über Akatsuki enthielt. Er sagte auch, dass er mit Naruto kämpfen würde, sobald er Sasuke (als Rache für seinen ehemaligen Meister) getötet hat. Mitten in seiner Metamorphose versuchte Kabuto, die Technik Edo Tensei, die er zu dieser Zeit noch übte, anzuwenden, um mit Deidara und anderen verstorbenen Ninja Tonika-mura zu erobern. Er wollte so das einzigartige Wasser des Dorfes nutzen, um die Fähigkeit seiner Klon-Schlangen zu verbessern und den Körper eines lebenden Ninja nach seinen Bedürfnissen zu rekonstruieren. Während er jedoch erfolgreich die Kontrolle über einen nachgebildeten Hidan erlangte, fiel es Kabuto schwerer, einen Klon von Naruto in seinem vierschwänzigen Zustand zu kontrollieren. Etwas später entdeckte Kabuto Ryūchidō, wo er versuchte, die Schlangen-Senjutsu zu meistern. Letztendlich erlangte Kabuto einen wahren Sennin-Modus und übertraf seinen Meister, indem er Edo Tensei auf revolutionäre Weise perfektionierte. Später, nachdem er seine volle Kraft erlangt und Takigakure-Ninja getötet hatte, machte sich Kabuto auf den Weg zum Sangaku no Hakaba und tötete unterwegs Menschen, damit Anko und ihre Infiltrations- und Aufklärungseinheit ihm folgen konnten. Als Kabuto an seinem Ziel ankam, fand er Tobi, der vorgab, Madara Uchiha zu sein. Tobi erinnerte sich daran, dass Kabuto einst ein Spion von Akatsuki gewesen war und versuchte, ihn für seinen Verrat zu töten. thumb|Kabuto zwingt Tobi dazu, mit ihm zu kooperieren. Kabuto benutzte jedoch Edo Tensei, um fünf der verstorbenen Mitglieder von Akatsuki zu beschwören. Er bot Tobi eine Armee aus reanimierten Ninjas für den bevorstehenden vierten Ninjaweltkrieg an, verlangte als Gegenleistung aber Sasuke. Obwohl Tobi sich zunächst weigerte, mit Kabuto zu kooperieren, konnte er ihn dazu überreden, den Vorschlag anzunehmen, indem er einen sechsten Sarg mit dem echten Madara Uchiha beschwor. Tobi akzeptierte das Angebot unter der Bedingung, dass er Sasuke erst nach Kriegsende aushändigen würde und ließ Kabuto in seinen inneren Kreis eintreten. thumb|left|Kabuto und Deidara brechen auf, um die Bijū zu finden. In Begleitung von Deidara machte sich Kabuto auf den Weg, um die letzten beiden Bijū, Gyūki und Kurama, die außerhalb von Tobis Reichweite waren, einzufangen, obwohl er mehr an Yamato interessiert war. Als sie sich der Inselschildkröte Genbu näherten, versuchten sie, den Tsuchikage Ōnoki abzulenken, indem sie Deidaras Nendo Bunshin verwendeten. Ōnoki konnte sie jedoch mit einem Iwa Bunshin austricksen, als er und seine Verbündeten sich ihnen stellten. Aber Kabuto benutzte Manda II, um die Inselschildkröte zu verlangsamen und ließ Deidara mit einem explosiven Lehm-Tintenfisch angreifen, um sie schließlich zum Umkippen zu bringen. Während sich Deidara mit Ōnoki befasste, ging Kabuto mit Kurotsuchi an Land. Yamato tauchte auf und versuchte Aoba Yamashiro dabei zu helfen, Kabuto zu fixieren, damit er seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Er nahm jedoch eine Schlangenform an und nahm Yamato gefangen, bevor er sich in Manda IIs Nase zurückzog, zu Tobi zurückkehrte und Deidara in seinen Sarg zurückzwang. Tobi fragte, ob er gescheitert sei, aber Kabuto sagte, dass sie mit Yamatos Mokuton die Macht der weißen Zetsu-Armee erhöhen können. Tobi akzeptierte diese Alternative. Später hielt Kabuto Tobi davon ab, Yamato mit Ningendō zu "verhören", sodass Yamato in den Baum mit Hashiramas Klon integriert werden konnte. Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg thumb|Kabuto bekämpft Anko. Nachdem Kabuto seine Armee vorbereitet und modifiziert hatte, sandte er seine reanimierten Ninjas (mit Ausnahme seiner Überraschungs- und Ablenkeinheit) ins Spiel. Er gab der Einheit spezifische Anweisungen, bevor er Anko traf und sie bekämpfte. Obwohl er von Tobi den Befehl bekam, sie zu töten, erklärte Kabuto, dass er sie am Leben lassen muss, um seine Macht über die reanimierten Ninjas zu erhöhen, indem er Orochimarus Chakra aus ihrem Juin absorbiert. Tobi erkannte, dass Kabuto Anko absichtlich in die Nähe seines Verstecks gelockt hatte und forderte ihn auf, ihm die Anwendung von Edo Tensei zu demonstrieren. thumb|left|Kabuto demonstriert Tobi die Anwendung von Edo Tensei. Kabuto demonstrierte das Jutsu Schritt für Schritt, wobei Fū geopfert wurde, um Torune zu reanimieren und einige Methoden, um es zu stoppen. Kabuto verschwand und hinterließ einen anscheinend zufriedenen Tobi. In Gedanken verkündete Kabuto, dass er noch ein paar andere Tricks im Ärmel hatte und kurz davor war, die Geheimnisse des Rikudō Sennin zu erfahren. Mit seiner gesteigerten Kraft begann Kabuto, einige seiner reanimierten Ninjas in gedankenlose Wesen zu verwandeln, außer denen, deren individuelle Emotionen sich als nützlich erweisen könnten. Er nahm nur bei Bedarf an den Kämpfen teil und ließ schließlich Gari und Pakura die vorherigen Sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer des Nebels herbeirufen, um Akatsuki zu helfen, die Oberhand zu behalten. Aber, sehr zu Kabutos Schock, wurde Zabuza Momochi, trotz seiner Technik Kirigakure no Jutsu, besiegt. Kabuto ließ dann den zweiten Tsuchikage, Mū, den vierten Kazekage, den zweiten Mizukage und den dritten Raikage beschwören, während der Großteil seiner Streitkräfte gegen die erste Division kämpfte. Nachdem sich Tobi besonders bemüht hatte, die Ningu mit den versiegelten Kingin Kyōdai zu beschaffen, vermutete Kabuto, dass er versuchte, das Chakra von Kurama zu bekommen, das sich in ihnen befand. Er erkannte jedoch, dass Tobi nur einen der Schwänze von Gyūki hatte, sodass er nicht herausfinden konnte, wonach er wirklich suchte. Am zweiten Kriegstag war Kabuto überrascht, dass Naruto sein Kyūbi-Chakra einsetzte, um Toroi sofort zu besiegen. Er freute sich jedoch über die Chance, Naruto und Killer Bee aufzuspüren, bevor Tobi sie finden konnte. Kabuto schickte Itachi Uchiha und Nagato hinterher, in der Hoffnung, sie als Hebel gegen Tobi einsetzen zu können. Aber sehr zu Kabutos Schock beschwor Itachi die Krähe, die er in Naruto versteckt hatte, um Kabutos Kontrolle über ihn zu brechen und griff Nagato an, der am Ende versiegelt wurde. thumb|Kabuto beschließt, Madara einzusetzen. Kabuto entschloss sich, den Krieg voranzutreiben und Madara Uchiha einzusetzen. Außerdem löschte er die Persönlichkeit des Dritten Raikage aus, um die Vierte Division abzulenken und traf Vorbereitungen für einen weiteren Versuch, Naruto einzufangen. Als er Madara (mit Mū als Medium) beschwor, informierte Kabuto den reanimierten Ninja über den Stand der Dinge und dass er davon wusste, dass er seinen Kampf mit Hashirama überlebt hatte, bevor er ihn in den Kampf gegen die Vierte Division schickte. thumb|left|Kabuto wurde von Itachi gefunden. Als Madara gegen die fünf Kage antrat, wurde Kabuto von Itachi gefunden, dem er dazu gratulierte, dass er ihn trotz der Kekkai, die er errichtet hatte, finden konnte. Er erinnerte den ehemaligen ANBU-Kapitän daran, dass er Edo Tensei nicht stoppen kann, indem er ihn tötet. Kabuto spürte dann Sasuke, begann verrückt zu lachen und sagte, dass er gerade offenbar eine Glückssträhne hat. Dann versuchte er, Sasuke auf seine Seite zu ziehen, indem er mit seinem ehemaligen Hass auf Itachi spielte, aber er entschied sich dafür, mit seinem Bruder zu kämpfen. thumb|Kabuto benutzt Senpō: Hakugeki no Jutsu. Kabuto zog sich die Kapuze übers Gesicht und sagte, er sei schüchtern gegenüber so vielen Leuten, die ihn anstarren, bevor er die beiden Brüder mit Schlangen angriff. Obwohl sie die Schlangen bekämpfen konnten, versteckte sich Kabuto in einer seiner Schlangen und aktivierte den Sennin-Modus, um gegen die Brüder zu kämpfen. Während des Kampfes versuchte Kabuto, Sasuke gegen Itachi auszuspielen und offenbarte, dass er seinen Körper mit den Zellen von Jūgo angereichert hat, um den Sennin-Modus dauerhaft zu aktivieren, aber auch mit Suigetsu Hōzukis Fähigkeit, seinen Körper zu verflüssigen und mit Karins Fähigkeiten. thumb|left|Kabuto wird von Sasuke angepinnt. Nachdem der Versuch der Brüder, ihn festzusetzen, dazu führte, dass er eines seiner Hörner verlor, gab Kabuto zu, dass die Brüder gut zusammengearbeitet haben. Kabuto versuchte, Sasukes Wunsch, Konohagakure zu zerstören, auszunutzen, indem er auf ihre ähnliche Hintergrundgeschichte hinwies. Währenddessen aktivierte er sein Chakra-Skalpell und benutzte Senpō: Muki Tensei, um Itachi und Sasuke mit den Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten der Höhle anzugreifen. thumb|Kabuto vergleicht sich selbst mit dem Rikudō Sennin. Es gelang ihm, Itachi außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, ihn mit einem Talisman wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, aber Sasuke hielt ihn davon ab, indem er einen Ring aus Amaterasu bildete. Obwohl Kabuto sich darüber freute, dass er der Macht des Rikudō Sennin sehr nahe stand, sagte Itachi ihm, dass er scheitern würde, da er sein wahres Selbst nicht kennt. Als er über seine Vergangenheit nachdachte, erklärte Kabuto, dass alle seine Taten nur dem Zweck dienten, eine Identität zu finden und dass es ihn zu einem ultimativen Wesen machen würde, wenn er Sasuke in sich aufnimmt. Im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes enthüllte Kabuto, dass er die DNS von Kimimaro und dem Oto-Quartett aufgenommen hat. Dabei verwendete er, mithilfe von dessen Kekkei Genkai, eine Manifestation von Sakon, um auf die Fähigkeiten seiner Teamkollegen zuzugreifen: Nachdem Kabuto den Amaterasu-Ring um Sasuke und Itachi mit Jirōbōs Doton beiseite geschoben hatte, attackierte er seine Gegner mit Kidōmarus Kumosōkai und Kimimaros Shikotsumyaku, um sie schließlich mit Tayuyas Genjutsu bewegungslos zu machen. thumb|left|Kabuto halbiert Itachi. Kabuto erschuf nun eine Manifestation von Orochimarus wahrer Form, um Itachi Uchiha und Sasuke einzufangen, zuversichtlich, dass er gewinnen würde. Er fing jedoch an zu weinen, als die Brüder sich gegenseitig aus dem Genjutsu befreiten und die Schlange abwehrten, sodass er schließlich aus Orochimarus Mund kam, um Itachi plötzlich in zwei Hälften zu teilen. Kabuto sagte, dass ein Genie wie Itachi seine Suche nach dem wahren Selbst niemals verstehen würde und dass ihn niemand davon abhalten könnte. Er versuchte schnell, Itachis Persönlichkeit auszulöschen und wurde von Sasuke angegriffen, fing aber das Schwert, das er nach ihm warf und floh zur Höhlendecke, um einem weiteren Angriff auszuweichen. Kabuto setzte dann ein Suiton-Jutsu ein, um Sasukes Katon-Jutsu zu kontern und spülte ihn weg. Ein regenerierter Itachi griff ihn jedoch an und schnitt ihm ein Horn ab. Kabuto verspottete ihn dafür, dass er dieselbe Taktik wie zuvor angewandt hatte. Schließlich bemerkte er jedoch, dass er unter dem Einfluss von Itachis Izanami stand und in einer gedanklichen Zeitschleife gefangen war. Da sein Plan gescheitert war, verfluchte Kabuto Itachi, während Itachi ein anderes Genjutsu benutzte, um ihm die Fingerzeichen zur Auflösung von Edo Tensei zu entlocken. thumb|Kabuto wird wieder normal. Infolgedessen kehrte die Armee, die Kabuto geschaffen hatte, wieder ins Jenseits zurück. Eine Ausnahme bildete Madara, welcher die Auflösung der Technik umgehen konnte, da er das Fingerzeichen kannte, um den Vertrag von Edo Tensei zu brechen. Sasuke erweckte Orochimaru mit Ankos Himmel-Juin wieder zum Leben. Dieser holte sich sein gesamtes Chakra von Kabuto zurück und machte ihn wieder normal, obwohl er immer noch in seiner gedanklichen Zeitschleife gefangen war. Nach einiger Zeit konnte Kabuto Izanami entkommen, indem er sein wahres Selbst akzeptierte. Er erkannte, dass er im Grunde genommen ein guter Mensch war und ein Zuhause im Waisenhaus von Konoha hatte, wo er ursprünglich aufgewachsen war. thumb|left|Kabuto versucht, Sasukes Leben zu retten. Später ging Kabuto auf das Schlachtfeld, wo er sich um einen schwer verletzten Sasuke kümmerte. Kabuto hatte Itachis Willen übernommen, Sasuke zu schützen und konnte ihn erfolgreich heilen. Nachdem Sasuke in seinen Kampf gegen Madara zurückgekehrt war, wurde Kabuto (einige Zeit später) zusammen mit allen anderen (bis auf Team 7 und die reanimierten Hokage) mit Madaras Mugen Tsukyomi belegt. Nach der Niederlage von Madara und der wiederbelebten Kaguya Ōtsutsuki wurde das Genjutsu durch Naruto und Sasuke aufgelöst, womit Kabuto und alle anderen befreit waren. Jahre nach dem Krieg wird gezeigt, dass Kabuto in die Fußstapfen seiner Adoptivmutter Nonō getreten ist und nun das Waisenhaus leitet, in dem er aufgewachsen ist. Nachdem Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura Shin Uchiha besiegt haben, erklärt er sich bereit, Shins Klone als Söhne zu adoptieren und offenbart die Absicht, jedem einzelnen von ihnen einen Namen zu geben. Persönlichkeit Kabuto ist ziemlich sadistisch und hat einen sehr trockenen Sinn für Humor. Er spielt gerne Psychospiele mit seinen Feinden, kann aber auch höflich und hilfsbereit sein. Als Kabuto Ninjas für seine Armee reanimierte, sollten die von ihm ausgewählten auch oft seine Feinde emotional angreifen, womit er sie nur als Schachfiguren ansah. Kabuto mag keine Unhöflichkeit und obwohl er Orochimarus rechte Hand war, hatte sein Meister Schwierigkeiten herauszufinden, was er wirklich dachte. Allerdings hat Kabuto oft bewiesen, dass er Orochimaru gegenüber sehr loyal ist und hat seinem Meister bei vielen Gelegenheiten das Leben gerettet. Trotzdem hat er mitunter Orochimarus Feinden geholfen, aber dies scheint seinen eigenen Zielen zu dienen. Kabuto scheint ein gewisses Interesse an Naruto zu haben und behandelt ihn meistens sehr höflich, obwohl sie nie die gleichen Ziele hatten. Er respektiert auch andere mächtige Ninja, betrachtet weniger bekannte jedoch als minderwertig und nutzlos. Kabuto gibt an, dass er es nicht mag, Menschen zu Etwas zu zwingen, sondern sie lieber mit Sympathie zu manipulieren. Er verbringt seine Zeit auch gerne an abgelegenen Orten und sieht den Nachteil der Technik Edo Tensei darin, dass sie ihm unerwünschte Berühmtheit einbringen würde. Nachdem Kabuto Orochimarus Zellen aufgenommen hatte, zeigte er mehr arroganten Ehrgeiz und wollte mächtiger werden als sein Meister. Wie Orochimaru wollte er sein Ninjutsu-Wissen erweitern, was dazu führte, dass Kabuto davon besessen war, Sasuke einzufangen und zu studieren. Er hat auch Interesse gezeigt, Yamato und Zetsu zu studieren und die Geheimnisse des Rikudō Sennin zu ergründen. Obwohl Kabuto die meiste Zeit eine ruhige und kontrollierte Persönlichkeit bewahrt, hat er zahlreiche Unsicherheiten bezüglich seiner Identität. Nach der Niederlage von Orochimaru hat Kabuto geschworen, alles zu tun, worauf er Lust hat und niemandem zu dienen. Er sagt, dass er nicht wusste, wer er war oder was er tun wollte, bis er Narutos Entschlossenheit sah. Kabuto vergleicht sich oft mit Itachi, wegen der ähnlichen Ereignisse in ihrem Leben. Nachdem er in einer gedanklichen Zeitschleife gefangen war und seine Pläne gescheitert waren, versuchte er seine Taten zu rechtfertigen, indem er sagte, dass er nur jemanden finden wollte, der den Sinn seiner Existenz bestätigt. Fähigkeiten thumb|Kabuto mit seinem Chakra-Skalpell. Als ehemaliger Schlafagent der ANBU-Einheit Ne ist Kabuto, in Kombination mit seinen medizinischen Fähigkeiten, ein äußerst erfahrener und mächtiger Ninja, der eine Situation schnell analysieren und stärkere Gegner besiegen kann, indem er ihre Schwächen ausnutzt. Kabuto verwendet bei seinem Taijutsu-Stil hauptsächlich ein Chakra-Skalpell, mit dem er wichtige Punkte im Körper seines Gegners angreifen kann. Kabuto beherrscht auch eine einzigartige Technik, mit der er tote Zellen regenerieren kann. Seine medizinischen Fähigkeiten haben dazu geführt, dass er verschiedene Medikamenten entwickelt hat, die er verwendet (z.B. ein Medikament, das die Kräfte von Mokuton unterdrückt und ein Wahrheitsserum). Er kann auch genetisch veränderte Klone herstellen, die stärker sind als ihre Originalversionen. Nachdem er Orochimarus Kräfte und den Sennin-Modus gemeistert und sich die Kräfte der Mitglieder des Oto-Quartetts und ihres Anführers angeeignet hat (indem er seinen Körper mit den Zellen der einzelnen Personen angereichert hat), stieg Kabutos Kampfkraft exponentiell. Sie erreichte einen Punkt, wo er sogar die kombinierte Kampfkraft von Itachi Uchiha und seinem Bruder, Sasuke Uchiha (trotz ihrer beträchtlichen Kampffähigkeiten sowie der Beherrschung des Mangekyō Sharingan durch den ersteren und den Besitz des Ewigen Mangekyō Sharingan durch den letzteren), überwinden konnte. Dadurch war Itachi schließlich gezwungen, sein linkes Auge mit der verbotenen Technik Izanami zu opfern, um Kabuto endgültig außer Gefecht zu setzen und ihn dazu zu zwingen, die Technik Edo Tensei zu beenden. thumb|left|Kabuto mit seiner Leichenbeschwörungsrolle. Kabuto hat auch ein gewisses Interesse an Leichen, insbesondere wenn sie als Lockvögel benutzt werden, um für ihn zu kämpfen. Eine der bemerkenswertesten Fähigkeiten von Kabuto ist jedoch seine Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, von der er behauptet, der erfahrenste Anwender zu sein. Mit dieser Technik kann er die Toten reanimieren, wobei er die DNS derjenigen verwendet, die er wiederbeleben möchte und ein lebendes Opfer für ihre Seele, welches davon übernommen wird. Durch Staub und Erde wird schließlich das Aussehen vom ursprünglichen Körper der Seele nachgebildet, was für das Opfer sehr schmerzhaft ist. Damit hat er eine Armee berühmter und mächtiger Ninja geschaffen, die er auch überwachen und ihres freien Willens berauben kann. Er versieht auch diejenigen, die er wiederbelebt, mit einem Talisman, dass ihnen zwar nicht ihren freien Willen nimmt, aber ihm eine Kontrolle ihrer Körperbewegungen ermöglicht. Kabuto kann sogar die Fähigkeiten der Personen steigern, die er reanimiert hat. Er kann auch Doton benutzen, um sich im Untergrund zu bewegen und nachdem er die DNS von den Mitgliedern des Oto-Quartetts in sich aufgenommen hat, kann er die Technik Doton: Doroku Gaeshi anwenden, bei der er eine Erdmauer aufrichtet, um sich zu verteidigen. Kabuto beherrscht auch Suiton, um riesige Wasserwellen freizusetzen und sogar die Technik Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, bei der er einen großen Wasserdrachen erzeugt; all das ohne Fingerzeichen oder eine sichtbare Wasserquelle. Kabuto hat sich auch die DNS anderer Personen angeeignet, insbesondere die von Orochimaru. Kabuto verfügt über die DNS der Taka-Mitglieder, die ihm eine nahezu sofortige Regeneration, die Fähigkeit zur Selbstverflüssigung und die passive Fähigkeit zur Absorption von Naturenergie ermöglicht. Kabuto hat sich auch die DNS der Mitglieder vom Oto-Quartett angeeignet, so dass er einen zweiten Körper manifestieren kann, der jede ihrer Techniken beherrscht, sowie eine Version von Orochimarus wahrer Form, in der er sich verstecken und aus der er hervorschnellen kann. thumb|Kabutos Schlangenform fängt Yamato ein. Mit Orochimarus Zellen kann Kabuto dessen Schlangentechniken anwenden, seinen Körper verändern und hat noch größere Chakra-Reserven. Er kann mit Schlangen kommunizieren, Schlangen aus seinen Handgelenken oder Ärmeln beschwören, Schlangen verwenden, um seine Medikamente durch ihre Fangzähne zu injizieren und die Größe der Schlangen verändern, die er beschwört. Kabuto kann auch seine Haut abstreifen, um sich in eine Schlange mit Armen zu verwandeln, ähnlich wie Orochimarus wahre Form, wobei er sich schneller bewegen und sogar Menschen verschlucken kann. Kabuto kann sogar Genjutsu-Techniken abwehren, die Augenkontakt benötigen, indem er die Fähigkeit seiner Schlangen nutzt, ihre Umgebung mit der Zunge zu erfassen und seine Augen mit einer Nickhaut "verschließt". thumb|left|Kabuto im Sennin-Modus. Dank seines Trainings in der Ryūchidō hat Kabuto Senjutsu gelernt. Dadurch kann er in den Sennin-Modus wechseln, den er dank seiner DNS-Fähigkeit, Naturenergie zu absorbieren, aufrechterhalten kann. Dies erhöht seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten, verleiht ihm schlangenähnliche Anatomie (einschließlich einer aus dem Bauch ragenden Schlange) und macht sein Chakra-Skalpell noch schärfer. Kabuto kann sogar leblose Objekte zum Leben erwecken und sie kontrollieren. Er beherrscht auch Genjutsu und Kekkai Ninjutsu und ist ein wenig mit Kenjutsu vertraut. In Rock Lee [[Datei:Kabuto_in_Rock_Lee.png|thumb|Kabuto in Rock Lee.]] Kabuto trat auch in dem Chibi-Ableger Rock Lee auf. Er benimmt sich fast genauso wie das Original, ist aber in der Serie noch stärker als Gehilfe seines Meisters vertreten und als Bösewicht viel humorvoller. Es ist bemerkenswert, dass er in einigen Folgen der Serie als Mädchen verkleidet ist. Er begleitet Orochimaru ständig. Trivia *Der Name "Kabuto" ist im japanischen Namen der Pflanze Aconitum (Eisenhut) enthalten, die entweder Schmerzen lindert oder tötet. Sein Vorname bezeichnet auch eine Art von Samurai-Helm, während sein Nachname eine Kurzform von Yakushi Nyorai (jap. für Bhaisajyaguru) darstellt. *In Kapitel 521 des Naruto-Mangas, als es erstmals in Shōnen Jump veröffentlicht wurde, wurde Kabuto ohne seine Brille gezeichnet. Dies wurde jedoch in späteren Versionen korrigiert. Navigation en:Kabuto Yakushi Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Naruto-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Doktor Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Totenbeschwörer Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Mutant Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Unsicher Kategorie:Anti-Schurke Kategorie:Grabräuber Kategorie:Spion Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Karma-Houdini Kategorie:Möchtegern-Gott Kategorie:Wechselhaft Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Misshandler Kategorie:Elementar Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Schachfigur Kategorie:Gefallener Held Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Wahnhaft